<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>untitled by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218419">untitled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek &amp; Paul/Levenson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Pandemic - Freeform, mentions of gerard way and ryan ross and pete wentz, present day, very sorry pete wentz lmao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:13:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Go out and make friends, Connor!" Cynthia smiled.</p>
<p>"Mom, we are in the middle of a pandemic," Connor deadpanned back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>untitled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Go out and make friends, Connor!" Cynthia smiled at Connor, who lay in his bed with one headphone in his ear. Or as he insisted they be called; "earphones."</p>
<p>"Mom, we are in the middle of a pandemic," Connor deadpanned back. Bring Me The Horizon blasted in his left ear, which kind of made it hard to concentrate on his mother's words.</p>
<p>"Which means that kids are lonely!" </p>
<p>"Mom. I could die. They could die. No." Connor really didn't want to go out. Putting people in danger on purpose wasn't really punk rock. Not that Connor was punk rock. He was more emo. Not even the cool emo, like Gerard Way or Ryan Ross. He was like a... a Pete Wentz. No offense to Wentz or anything. But that was the best equivalent Connor could find. Not that he was saying he was cool enough to be in a band...</p>
<p>"Connor!" Cynthia chided. "C'mon, you haven't had a friend in years."</p>
<p>Which was true. Since his outburst in second grade, Connor hadn't had many friends. Or any at all. Nobody wanted to be friends with the destined-to-be school shooter. Sometimes Connor wondered what it would be like to have a friend. He imagined it would be awesome. Being able to sneak out and do something with someone rather than just smoke pot in the middle of an abandoned orchard.</p>
<p>"I don't want anyone getting sick," Connor spat, continuing to stare at the ceiling.</p>
<p>"Then use an app! There's apps for that, right?"</p>
<p>Connor loved his mom, but sometimes he really did not like her.</p>
<p>"Oh! There's one called Grinder..?" Cynthia beamed. </p>
<p>Connor choked on his spit and had to sit up, still hacking a lung up. His mother rushed over to pat his back, but he was breathing before she got the chance. "Grindr, Mom. G-R-I-N-D-R. It's... it's a dating app." There, that was close enough.</p>
<p>His mom beamed yet again. "Even better! Go find yourself a hot piece of ass!"</p>
<p>"M-Mom!" Connor spluttered. He could not handle this today. </p>
<p>"Fine, fine, I'll lay off. But you better bring a friend around when this pandemic is over with."</p>
<p>Connor nodded furiously, watching as she left and shut his door. He sighed and flopped back onto the bed before hearing his phone ding.</p>
<p>
  <i>evangreen: Hey</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>conifer: hey hru</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>evangreen: I'm doing alright</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>evangreen: What about you?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>conifer: my mom is telling me to go out and make friends</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>evangreen: In the middle of a pandemic?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>conifer: thats what i said!!!</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>evangreen: ...</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>conifer: she still doesnt know abt u</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>evangreen: why not</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>conifer: larry</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>evangreen: Oh</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>evangreen: It's okay, we can wait until you move out</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>conifer: im so sorry ev</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>conifer: what abt after the pandemic is over??</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>evangreen: You sure Connie?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>conifer: id do anything for u love</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>evangreen: ^//^</i>
</p>
<p>Connor smiled down at his phone. Maybe this pandemic wouldn't be so bad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>super short sorry, but i literally just wrote it and idk where else to go</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>